


i told the moon about you.

by enbyflorenzi



Series: love for two. [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eric Being An Asshole, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sobbe - Freeform, Weddings, after slow dancing, robbe goes to therapy, sander is the best bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: [love for two: the series part TWO.] — after slow dancing.they're growing together, but things start to change when sander talks about marriage. so they trace this journey between hurt and healing.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: love for two. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. broken glass

the concept of slowly dancing around the rooms of the house became real. it was like taking a deep breath after a tiring day, like the certainty of having a safe home to return at the end of the day. 

that's how Robbe felt. when they came back from Rome, his first instinct was to seek therapy and the second was to grab their boyfriend as many times as needed. but about the therapy, things just kept fitting in as the sessions and Robbe couldn't tell if it was good or bad. 

was it good because it was getting better or bad because it was remembering? 

sander was no different either, the work consumed a lot of time and also the possible nights of sleep.  
he seemed to see art in everything, this was one of the things that Robbe most admired and loved about his boyfriend. they always found a way to find the way to comfort, as they always did. 

until the day they were having dinner and Sander remembers saying something about marriage — not necessarily theirs — and the only answer he got was the glass of wine breaking on the floor. the shards of glass and the wine staining the carpet would never come close to the fear that brown eyes carried at that moment, and when Sander realized it, he hugged him tight. 

it wasn't the first time he saw the boy break like that.

and he was wondering if it wasn't time to know what happened. 


	2. step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, MENTION OF BLOOD.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

— he feels something is wrong, but I don't know how to say it.

— who? Sander? — Robbe nodded, he didn't have the courage to face anyone, much less the psychologist.

— what's stopping you from talking about it? 

— you know.

— i need you to tell me in words, Robbe.

— i'm afraid he's going away again. 

— why?

— because if i tell him what happened, he'll hate himself and then he'll look at me with pity. he'll love me with pity.

**NOW**

the words kept repeating in the head of the boy who was being hugged. the tears coming down his cheek.

"he will look at me with pity" he thought again, raised his eyes to face the quiet face of Sander who also looked at him, the bright eyes warmed him inside. _he won't_ , Robbe thought.

It was time to be honest with himself. He took deep breaths, feeling the breath hurt but it was already too late to give up, his hands against the sander's chest, pushing him away. The boy looked at him confused, but he got more confused when Robbe pulled away, taking off his shirt.

there was a scar on the Robbe's hip, which took Sander by surprise because he never noticed. but something became clear: Robbe didn't take his clothes off often.

— he hurt me. — the boy's voice shivered, his chest full of fear seemed to take all the air left. he looked into the Sander's eyes that seemed to say something.

— Eric? — Sander asked, Robbe nodded looking at the scar. it wasn't small and much less shallow.

— there was one night he wanted me and I said no, I said no 'cause I was tired and did not even feel my own body. but he didn't listen, he continued walking towards me and when their hands touched me, the only thing I remember is him throwing me against the glass table. 

Hugging his own body was the last thing Robbe could do, but as the words came out of his mouth, the shame was burning and slowly marking his skin. Sander didn't waste time taking him in his arms, whispering "shh, it's okay. it's not your fault, baby" even knowing it wasn't even the worst part of the story.

— it was Eric who sent me that message about the kiss.

— but-

— he said he knew me.

— I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. — certainly would at the first chance, but when the boy seemed to sob, he realized that there was something more important.

 _his boy_.

— look at me, baby.

— hm?

— he'll never do that again, you won't get hurt anymore, okay? i promise.

— pinky promise?

— of course! pinky promise. 

he really promised with his heart.


End file.
